


Shocking discovery

by Aeris444



Series: My special one [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur needs more information if he wants to find a way to get reunited with Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocking discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[**derenai**](http://derenai.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Part of my ["My special one"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/59754) series.

Decided to learn more about Camelot’s tradition of sex slaves, Arthur spent nearly all his free time in the library.

If Geoffrey, the librarian, had been surprised as first – Arthur had never been one for spending so much time inside – he ended up helping the Prince find the books he was looking for. Of course, Arthur never talked about his true motives. Only Gwaine knew of his visit to Ealdor and his feelings for Merlin.

Arthur hadn’t mentioned his researches in the last letter he had sent to Merlin. He didn’t want to give him false hopes even if he had promised Merlin he would find a way for them to be reunited.

Arthur had now been reading all the books he could find about Camelot history, going back in time for a week but he hadn’t found anything interesting yet. It seemed that the tradition had started with the foundation of Camelot. Was it a tradition brought back from another kingdom or was it the whim of the first King, the historians didn’t seem to agree on this.

Arthur started to feel he was not going to find anything useful in these books… He needed something else, perhaps some more hidden stories… That’s when he decided to sneak into the reserved area of the library.

Arthur remembered when, as a young boy, he had tried to enter that room, just because it was forbidden. It had been one of the most memorable reprimands he had ever received. Though, it was different now. As a Prince he could sneak out of his room during the night when Geoffrey would be asleep…

***

Later that night, Arthur finally entered the reserved area. It was smaller than he remembered. Only two walls were covered in bookshelves. A table and a chair stood in the middle of the room. But what caught Arthur’s eyes was the big book on the lectern. It was open like it had been read recently. Arthur looked closely at it. It was about his Father reign and it looked like it was still being written, probably by Geoffrey, like a register of the events of Uther’s life as a King.

It wasn’t really what Arthur was looking for but curiosity took the best of him. He wanted to see what was written about his mother. His mother about whom he knew nearly nothing as nobody wanted to talk about her, especially his father.

He gently turned the page back to the beginning of the book.

***

Arthur only stopped reading when the first lights of dawn came in from the small windows between the bookshelves.

He couldn’t believe it… How could his father have lied to him like this?

What Arthur wanted to do with Merlin, his Father had done it with Lady Ygraine. She had been a mere slave before he had decided to marry her and make her Queen of Camelot.

Arthur slowly put the book back where he had found it and went back to his chamber, his mind torn between shock, anger and hope.


End file.
